


Hand in Hand, Heart to Heart

by ElvenJedi3



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Post-Dragon Age: Origins, Zevran deserves all the hugs, a little cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenJedi3/pseuds/ElvenJedi3
Summary: While accompanying Zevran in Antiva, Mahariel discovers a piece of Zevran’s childhood and returns what was wrongfully taken from him.





	Hand in Hand, Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note. 
> 
> Rated T just to be safe  
> This is not beta read so any (there are probably some) and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Also disclaimer: I own nothing besides Keir’s personality!
> 
> This has been on my mind for a while now so after fiddling with it for months I thought I might as well post it. It’s a little bit self indulgent but the world can always use a little bit more Zevwarden fluff!  
> So if you happened to stop and read this, thank you and continue....

When Keir decided to join Zevran in Antiva, visiting the place his partner had been taken as a child by the Crows wasn’t exactly his preferred romantic getaway. It was here where he had been told caring was a weakness and was stripped of his childhood in favour of being an a ruthless assassin.

Keir didn’t believe that Zevran had purposely brought them there. They were traveling, Keir assisting Zevran in his take down of the Crows when Zevran recognized the area.

Before Keir was even aware Zevran was walking down a grown over path, as if in a trance. Keir pushed through the bush as he followed the Antivan. Soon enough they came upon a worn down house. The house wasn’t large and from of the looks of it had been long abandoned. Windows smashed, likely by bandits in search of goods and other travellers looking for a place to stay.

“What is this place?” Keir asked.

There was a pause before the other replied.

“The Crows took me and the other children here after they bought us.” He said so without any identifiable emotion. However a sick feeling formed in the pit of Keir’s stomach. Zevran didn’t often speak in detail of his past with the Crows, but Zevran’s nightmare in the in the Circle Tower was not easily forgotten.

Zevran went up to the door and pushed it open. It gave a loud creak, from hinges long since oiled. Keir followed the taller elf inside silently. The first room was a mess. Any remaining furniture had been broken. The wood groaned with every step they took.

The two elves were silent. Keir watched as Zevran looked around the room. He noticed the blond man’s hands clenched at his side. Keir walked up behind Zevran and embraced him. His forehead resting on Zevran’s back. The taller elf took Keir’s hand and kissed his knuckles. He turned around in his lovers arms, and kissed his forehead, a quiet “thank you” falling from his lips.

“We can go if you want?” Said Keir.

“Soon” was Zevran’s soft reply as memories flashed through his mind. Reluctantly they pulled apart.

“Remember you’re not alone.” Keir reminded him. 

When he got a small nod turned to explore the rest of the house, letting Zevran sort through his thoughts. Looking around Keir was once again reminded of how difficult Zevran’s time under the Crows has been. In a room off to the side there was a broken bed frame and a small fire place. He continued into the room when the wooden board beneath his foot gave way.  
“Agh!”

“Keir are you alright?” Zevran appeared in the door way.

Keir carefully pulled his foot out of the hole, thankful his boots were made of thick leather protecting him from the splintering board.

“Yes, no worries. Just some rotten wood” Keir waved a hand reassuring him.

“I will always worry amor” A small smile graced Zevran’s lips for the first time since they had arrived.

“We should keep moving if we wish to make it to the next town before nightfall.” Said Keir

Zevran nodded “agreed. As much as sleeping on the forest floor makes me nostalgic I’d much prefer a real bed” a wink at end implied more than just sleep and Keir couldn’t help but chuckle at it despite being far too exhausted from the journey for anything of the sort.

Zevran turned to leave, Keir about to follow when he saw something beneath the board he had fallen through. Kneeling down he could see something brightly coloured underneath the floor. Feeling around the edge of board he found it to be loose. Keir took the dagger from his belt and pried the wood up. 

“Wait!” Keir called out “Zevran!”

Under the board Keir could see an array of items. He was amazed that no one had discovered the hiding spot. Toys mostly, but what stood out were the gloves. Keir would recognize them anywhere. They were of Dalish make, woman’s gloves judging by the size. The leather was worn and fur lining had lost its soft touch but they were covered in beautiful embroidery flowers and leaves. Keir heard Zevran’s footsteps enter the room again. It wasn’t difficult for Keir to connect the dots. Standing from his crouch, Keir turned to face Zevran gloves in hand.

“What did you find?”

Keir held out the gloves. He watched as Zevran’s eyes widened. The assassin reached out and took them. A single word escaped his lips.

“How?”

“They were under the floor” Keir nodded toward now open space.

Zevran’s eyes were damp, but he was smiling so Keir considered it a win. He planted a light kiss on Zevran’s cheek while he was till mesmerized by the gloves.

“After all these years.. They’ve been here all this time.” Zevran paused, only to look at his lover and pull Keir in for a much more passionate kiss, which Keir instinctually melted into. After a moment they both separated “I do not know what I would do without you”

“Probably get yourself killed.” Said Keir as he pulled away a teasing smile on his face.

Zevran shook a finger at him and said “I assure you I am a very skilled assassin” as he followed Keir out of the house.

Keir looked behind and chuckled “that one’s up for debate Vhenan” he waved for Zevran to follow. “Now come along.”

Zevran raised an eyebrow before here strode forward taking his partners hand in his. The gloves Keir had given him during the blight well worn, but still adorning his hands and laced their fingers together. He raised Keir’s hand to his lips. Soft words Keir recognized as Antivan flowing from his mouth. Keir could make out something about love, a smile forming as he looked at his Vhenan. To think they met during an assassination attempt. A warden and a former Crow. Their life was never boring, nor easy but it always seemed hopeful when they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to anyone who has arrived at the end! 
> 
> I love the ingame gift of the gloves but I always wished I could have returned the actual gloves belonging to Zevran’s mother to him. And so this was born!
> 
> If you liked it please leave a kudos or even a quick comment. 
> 
> Thanks


End file.
